


perfect night

by madeh18



Series: Twenty Two [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, just 500 words
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Lovina pikir Antonio hanya datang untuk menghibur layaknya teman semasa kecil. Namun salah. Antonio datang memberikan jutaan cinta. Lovina diam-diam menerima. SpainxFemRomano.Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge Paket Medium





	perfect night

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Tidak ada orang bodoh yang lebih bodoh daripada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Kacamata palsu, kumis palsu, celana pendek, topi rajutan, dan kaus lusuh.

“Kau siapa?” Lovina menatap malas.

“Malaikat penghiburmu,” kata pemuda itu menampilkan deretan gigi putih bersama senyum lebarnya.

“Tidak butuh. Aku tutup pintunya ya?”

“Huaaa. Jangan dong, Lovi!”

* * *

 

Lovina menatap nanar refleksi dirinya di cermin. Kantung di bawah matanya masih bengkak bekas menangis. Dia mendesah. Mengapa kemarin malam dia begitu lemah padahal lelaki di dunia ini bukan hanya pemuda itu. Hanya saja yang jadi masalah pemuda sialan itu telah membohonginya selama sebulan.

Penggila _hamburger_ sialan.

Dasar _hero_ pembual.

* * *

 

Dengan dandanan ala _hipster_ sama seperti Antonio, Lovina sebenarnya sedikit malu. Akan tetapi, hari ini gadis itu hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Hanya ingin melepaskan beban di hatinya. Lagipula dia masih terlihat normal. Kaus –yang tentunya tidak lusuh seperti yang dipakai Antonio-, _hot pants_ , kacamata palsu, dan topi _fedora_. Dirinya terlihat sempurna.

* * *

 

Antonio mengajaknya ke _game center_ , bahkan akan membayarinya. Asalkan Lovina senang katanya.

 _Penggila tomat bodoh_.

Lovina mulanya tersenyum tipis dan sinis. Seolah-olah memang tak ada gunanya pemuda itu melakukan hal ini.

Namun pemuda itu tingkat kebodohannya sudah melebihi batas.

Antonio tak sengaja tergelincir di papan _dance-dance revolution_. Lovina tertawa lepas.

* * *

 

Kemudian mereka berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan. Keluar masuk toko baju, sepatu, dan lain-lain. Namun tak ada satu pun barang yang dibeli. Entah tidak ada niat atau memang miskin.

Lalu pada satu kesempatan, Lovina sedikit terperangah melihat salah satu kalung di toko perhiasan.

Antonio bertanya, “Kau suka itu, Lovi?”

Lovina menggeleng.

* * *

 

“Lovi mau makan apa?”

Lovina menimang, mereka tak mungkin makan di restoran yang tak bersahabat dengan dompet mahasiswa. Dia juga tak sudi makan di gerai _fast food_. “Bagaimana kalau _crepes_?”

Lalu mereka membeli dua macam _crepes_ , satu dengan isi daging ekstra tomat dan satu dengan isi es krim rasa _vanilla_.

* * *

 

Antonio kini berceloteh mengenai mantan-mantan kekasihnya. Bercerita mengenai hal mengecewakan gadis-gadis itu. Lovina sebenarnya kesal, mengapa pula pemuda itu bercerita mengenai gadis lain saat sedang bersamanya?

Pemuda itu juga tiba-tiba membicarakan hal memalukan mengenai mantan kekasih Lovina. Lovina sekali lagi ingin marah, awalnya.

Namun Lovina terbawa suasana. Dia menjadikan hal ini sebagai pelepasan laranya.

Lovina ikut menjelek-jelekkan mantan kekasihnya. Mulai berkata kasar. Mulai tertawa. Mulai mencaci maki. Mulai terlihat lega. Mulai menyumpah serapah. Mulai bersemangat lagi.

Mulai menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat peduli padanya.

Seseorang yang sekarang tersenyum lembut menatap dirinya. Lalu mengacak rambut gadis itu pelan.

Lovina terpaku.

* * *

 

Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju rumah Lovina. Namun keduanya diam, padahal setidaknya tak ada kejadian aneh sebelum mereka pulang.

“Terima kasih, ‘Tonio.” Lovina menunduk, tak kuasa menatap netra hijau teduh pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian pamit dan berlalu.

Setelahnya, Lovina terdiam memandangi punggung tegap Antonio yang kian mengecil.

* * *

 

Lovina menghela napas pendek setelah menutup pintu kamar. Ketika hendak mengambil ponsel di tas kecil yang dia bawa tadi, gadis itu terkejut melihat benda asing ada di dalamnya.

Kalung cantik yang dia lihat di toko perhiasan tadi.

Seketika wajahnya memerah bak buah favoritnya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

 _Penggila tomat bodoh_.

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan kalau ooc, masih rada rancu dengan perbedaan nyotalia dan female version. Sempet baca di fanfik mana gitu, katanya beda hmm
> 
> Saya sebisa mungkin bikin lovina versi nyotalia yang kata Himapapa 'stronger fighter' daripada versi malenya.
> 
> Dan untuk nama saya juga lebih familiar dengan lovina, bukan chiara atau yang lainnya.
> 
> Mungkin kritik dan sarannya bisa kalian utarakan di kolom review? Tentunya saya masih harus banyak belajar hehe
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir ;)


End file.
